


The Road to Paradise

by nightshade45



Category: X - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Logan (2017), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a mutant, Reader-Insert, maybe smut?, reader has healing powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade45/pseuds/nightshade45
Summary: What of the mother of Laura is still alive? You are traveling with your daughter, Laura, and Gabriela, to convince Logan to take you to North Dakota. To Eden. Where you will find safety. Paradise.





	1. Beta/Intro Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first Logan x Reader fic, so please bare with me! I watched Logan for the first time and I came up with a solution to my grief. Hope you enjoy! (BTW there will be Spanish dialogue in this story!)

I don't think this is going to work, Gabriela." I say, crossing my arms. Gabriela looks at me, and then back at her. 

"We have to try, hija. He's the only one who can get us to Eden. Safely, at least. And he has to know about Laura." she explains, and I sigh. Gabriela brushes her hand down my face, and then leaves the car. 

I look to my daughter, and she is still staring out the car window. I sigh, and speak up.

"Laura, mi amor, ¿come estas?" I ask, and she shrugs.

"Asi asi, mama. Nada mas." she replays, and I nod. I look out the window and see Gabriela trying to talk to him. The doctors were right. He is pretty grumpy.

He ushers his client into his limo, Gabriela angrily walks to our car. She slams the door shut, and starts it up.

"Stupid, stubborn man! Bastard!" she yells as we drive off. Both Laura and I look out the window to look at him.

He looks tired, hurt and old. This dis not look like the Wolverine. He has a confused look on his face, and that's all I could see with the fleeting glance.

We go back to our motel, and I carry Laura back to bed. I tuck her in, and I get ready for bed myself. 

I shower, letting the warm water cascade down my body. I think back to when I was in lab. Gabriela said I had spent at least eight years there. I shake away those thoughts. That's in the past. 

I step out of the bathroom, and go to the bedroom. I snuggle up in the bed next to Laura. I sniff her hair, and man does she need a bath. Something to do tomorrow, I suppose.

As I drift off to sleep, I hear Gabriela start another video. I fall asleep listening to her concerned voice.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the early life of you, Laura, and Gabriela. What's it like? But Gabriela finally does something to get you out of there. What does she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own Logan or the characters, nor do I own Oye Como Va, they belong to their original owners. I do owe credit to https://comicbook.com/marvel/2017/12/06/entire-logan-script-released-online/ ,which provided me a link to the Logan script to help with dialogue, cause I was to lazy to watch the movie again.

The next morning, I get up early to go get breakfast. I dress in a sweatshirt and jeans, and slip on a pair of boots. I notice that Gabriela once again feel asleep at the little desk in our room. I careful go over to her, and grab her keys and a twenty from her purse. 

Laura is still asleep, and I leave a note for Gabriela saying to give her bath, and that I went to go get breakfast. 

I drive over to one of the convenience stores in the area, considering that it was the cheapest place to go. I get two coffees, a chocolate milk, and a box of granola bars. I put them on the counter.

"Is that all for today, sweetie?" says a nice little old lady behind the counter, who's nametag read "Willow".

"Yes ma'am," I say, and she gives me nod. She places all of it in a bag.

"$7.25, please. Have a good day, sweetie." Willow smiles, and I smile back.  
When I get into the car, I put the two coffees in the drink holders, and toss the bag on to the seat next to me. 

I walk back into the hotel room to see both Gabriela and Laura awake, the latter finally clean.

"Buenos dias, chicas." I say, and hand them their drinks. I pull out the box of granola bars, and hand two to everyone. I sit on the floor next to Laura, who is currently watching old Tom and Jerry reruns. 

"How did you sleep, mi amor?" I ask hopefully. I didn't feel her thrashing around last night, so I don't think she had nightmares. 

"Bien, mama. No pesadillas." she replays, and I nod. We watch the cartoons, and remember the days before I was taken to the lab. Sitting with my little brother and sister, watching the old cartoons. 

"Okay, Lauara!" I say, turning off the TV. "¡Nada mas televison! Es hora de tu leccion de ingles." 

She reluctantly agrees, and and we sit at the small desk in the room. I pull out her workbook, and turn to the newest page.

"Do pages 10 to 12, por favor, mi amor." I say, and she nods. I give her a hug, and place a kiss on her temple. She smiles, which is very rare, even for me. 

I walk over to Gabriela, who paces the length of the room. I place a hand on her shoulder, and she turns to me, a look of worry on her face. 

"What's wrong, Gabriela?" I inquire, and she sighs, giving me a weak smile. 

"I'm afraid, hija. For you and your daughter." she says. "I feel that they are following us." 

"I know, Gabriela. I'm afraid too, but we must be strong. For Laura." I explain. Her eyes swim with tears, but she does no let them fall. She places a hand on face. 

"You act too old for your age, hija. Wise beyond your years." she says sadly. I smile.

"Desperate times, Gabriela. Desperate times." I respond. I walk back over to Laura, to find that she is almost done. 

"Nuevo palabras, por favor." I state as I crouch down next to her. She finishes the page, and turns toward me.

"Car, drive, sleep, bed, health, safe, and read." she says proudly. I beam and give her a hug. 

"Muy bien, mi amor. ¿Te gustaria bailar?" I ask, and she nods. I go over to the small cassette player I saved from the lab. I put in "Oye Como Va" by Tito Puente. I dance back over to Laura.

I take Laura's hands, and start moving to the music. I spin her until she smiles, and I start singing.

"Oye, ¿como va? Mi ritmo, bueno pa' gozar. Mulata..." I sing, and Laura and I continue dancing. I notice Gabriela filming, and I smirk. 

I pick up Laura and spin her around. We both laugh, and I put her down. I hug her as we sway. 

9 Hours Later......

"Gabriela, you did what?!" I yell, and Laura looks up from her coloring book. I give her forced smile, and she glares at me, but continues coloring. I look back to Gabriela. 

"I'm sorry, hija, but it was the only thing I could think of!" she retorts. "Now Senor Logan will be here any minute. Why don't you take Laura outside to play with the ball?" 

"But remember the last time that happened? The manager said-" I begin, but Gabriela cuts me off.

"Oh, screw her! Just go! Vamanos!" she yells, pushing me and Laura out the door. We get outside, and Gabriela slams the door behind us. 

"Mama, ¿Por que es Gabriela enajada?" Laura asks, tossing the ball. I catch it.

"No se, mi amor." I respond, bu that's a lie. She is scared. And I am too. I toss the ball back to Laura just as his limo pulls up. 

He steps out, and man, Gabriela is right- he does look old. He looks around, until his eyes rest on me and Laura. He squints, trying to focus on us, until Gabriela comes out of the room. 

"Senor Logan!" she says, and be looks pissed. He turns back toward the car, but Gabriela is persistent. I am so wrapped up on the conversation that I sont notice the ball whipping past my head. It crashes into the window behind me. 

"Hey!" the manager from hell screams. "I told you to stop it with that! Bad girl! Mamacita is gonna have to pay for that!" 

"No!" I say, blocking Laura from the manager's broom. I, instead, get hit with hard broom. I get knocked down to my knees.

"Shit!" I mutter, touching my stinging cheek. But in a split second I grab Laura's jacket. She turns, and I shake my head at her. She nods brittly, already seeing my cheek heal. 

"Hey!" I hear a gruff voice shout. Logan's voice. 

"They've got cash, I seen it!" she shrills. I sense someone next to me, and look up to find Logan standing next to me. 

"Get your fat ass back in your office. You'll get your money." he snaps, and she enters her office. He puts his hands under my arms, and lifts me up. 

"Thank you." I say to him, and he grunts back. I roll my eyes. Logan and Gabriela talk about our transportation, and he leaves, but takes one last look at me and Laura. She grips on to me, and I her. He then gets in his limo, and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? And do check out Oye Como Va, it is a really good song. Comments/feedback always appreciated!


	3. Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Laura, and Gabriela finally made Logan agree to help you. Everything seems to be going your way, besides one, minor hitch. Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait! I was really busy, but I also wanted to see reactions to the first two chapters. Hope you like number three!

When we get back into the hotel room, Gabriela and I breathe a sigh of relief. As Laura climbs into bed, we squeal and jump up and down. 

"We did it, hija! We did it! We are going to make it to Eden!" she whisper-yells. I giggle, and we squeeze each other so hard we can't breathe. I let go of her, and ease into bed beside Laura. I wrap my arm around her, going to sleep with happy thoughts flowing through my head.

Hours later I am being shaken by Gabriela. Tears are streaming down her face. 

"They're here, hija! Pierce found us!" she panickly whispers. I quickly jump out of bed, and whirl around the room as I pack two bags. 

"Hija, I have to stay here. Go, take Laura and run as far as you can." she says. She struggles to pick up Laura, but I pull her into my arms with ease. Tears are pouring down my face and she wipes them away. She kisses Laura and I on our foreheads. This is when I realize that I'll never see Gabriela. 

"Thank you for everything, Gabriela." is all I manage to say before she pushes out the motel door. I start running, noticing that it is barely dawn. 

I run to the restaurant a few minutes from the motel and hide in the dumpster. Thank goodness it is empty, but it smells like the dirtiest shit hole on Earth. Laura is awake by now, a mix on disgustian and confusion.

Hours seem to go by, but it is only a few minutes. But all time stops when I hear multiple gunshots go off. I freeze, and Laura begins to thrash in my arms. I silence her. 

I hear what sounds like a caravan of cars pass by, and I wait a few minutes to run back toward the motel room. Instead of in my arms, Laura runs beside me. We are about to turn the corner until I stop us short. Logan enters our motel room. 

I pull Laura with me and we jump in the trunk of the limo. Our backpacks are at the edges, and we are curled up in the middle. I feel the car start up, and we hastily drive off. 

It feels like hours until we finally stop. I faintly hear the car door open and then close, heavy footsteps moving away. I nudge Laura, and she gets the clue to open the trunk. 

We step out, and I see Logan speaking with a man covered head to toe with some form of clothing. He even is wearing these giant pair of.....goggles?

I usher Laura to hide behind one of the buildings when I remember to obvious things we forgot: our bags, and the freaking open trunk. 

Oh crap. Logan and Mr. Anti-Vitamin D go check it out. They take out Laura's and my bag, looking through them. 

To make things freaking worse, a slew of black Jeeps pull up. Pierce. 

"Laura." I say, and pull her more into the shadows, hugging her against me. The person next to Logan goes back inside, and Logan confronts Pierce. 

I shudder. Evening thinking about that jerk makes me sick and angry. The hell he put me, Gabriela, my daughter. Ugh. 

I am so deep in thought that Laura escapes my grasp. I snap back into reality when I see her whip a section of pipe at Pierce. He goes down, and I run to Laura. She raises another piece. 

"Laura, no!" I scream, but I'm too late. She chucks it at Logan, but he catches it. 

"Hey!" he says, but before he can do anything he is interrupted by an old man in a wheel chair. 

"Logan, Caliban, this is Laura and Y/N. We been waiting for you." he smiles, and motions for us to come inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
